The Volturi: Jane's story
by Nicquei13
Summary: This is a story I made of how Jane and Alec came to be and joined the Volturi. It's from Jane's dark, sadistic perspective though, so don't expect it to be all rainbows and butterflies. Please Review! Thanks and ENJOY :D
1. Introduction: Research

**Okay. So I figured for those not really familiar with the Volturi, I'd clear things up.**

**While I was reading, I did a LOT of research. I stumbled across a few things that helped me lead into the story, and they helped me very very much, indeed. Here are a few sites I went to, just in case you would want to do some "research", too. **

/

.org/wiki/List_of_Twilight_characters

.com/wiki/Jane

.com/wiki/Alec

* * *

**So as of the characters, here they are:**

**Jane- can create an illusion of pain in the mind. You don't actually feel pain, she only makes you think you can feel it. It is often desribed as the burning feeling. It is said that she got this "burning gift" because of the many burns she had when she was still human.**

**Alec- can make you not feel anything. He cuts of all your senses. (I got my idea of his being completely oblivious to his emotions through his power)**

**Helga- their aunt who hates them. She doesn't care for them at all. She was the only remaining family left since the villagers burned their parents. (She is my character, and so she only exists in my story, not SM's.)**

**Aro- leader of the Volturi. Supposedly (According to my story), he's met Jane and Alec when they were still babies or toddlers while (volturi guard who can examine and know what your powers are, if you have) was still with him. **

**other characters will be mentioned in the upcoming chapters. **

* * *

**This is the part where I got my main ideas for the story:**

**(it's actually in the Twilight Wiki website)**

The Volturi had their eyes on Jane and her brother Alec as potential vampires when they were still human, but were waiting until they were older to change them. When frightened humans started to burn the twins at the stake because of suspected witchcraft,Aro stepped in, slaughtering the whole village. Because of all she went through (several burns), Jane gained the power to voluntarily inflict a mental illusion of agonizing pain on others (burning illusion). Jane has since become one of the prize members of the Volturi Guard. It is unknown whether or not Jane's human name was 'Jane' as well, but the chances are high that it was. Her and Alec's surname remains unknown.

Nowhere in theTwilight Sagais it stated when Alec and Jane lived as humans, other than that it was in a period where burning criminals at the stake was a common execution method. Though already used by the Romans (the notorioustunica molesta), it saw its widest use from the late 12th century, almost at the beginning of the Renaissance, to the 18th century, well into the Illuminism, which may be an indication of when Alec and Jane lived as humans. The mention of them meeting Carlisle may put an earliest date around the 1650-1700s.

**Anyways, I hope you guys enjoy my story. Thank you and please review :)**


	2. Prologue

Pain.

It was my best friend, of course. There was no doubt that every aspect of my life involved this peculiar feeling, and unlike the foolish, sensitive people around me, I was used to it. I could have never found any reason to hate it, it was part of me.

Yet, in that moment, it was the only thing I had hoped to end. The burning was killing me, even if I was already dead. I could hear the villagers' voices shouting, rejoicing… were they panicking then? I was still alive then. Burning Alive, in fact, But I managed to smile. The thought of them suffering just as much as I was delighted me.

Suddenly the burning grew worse, and all I could think of was that I'd never been more happy to accept death. Not this. _Not this pain._

"Hush now, young one", a familiar, soothing voice cooed. "It will be soon be over, and you will soon be safe."

I had not recognized the unusual familiar voice. A voice that belonged to a stranger's. A stranger I seemed to trust all of a sudden.

I closed my eyes deeper and let the pain embrace me.


	3. Hate, Loathe and Love

Chapter 1

I woke up to another day. The sun appeared in the sky, bright as ever, and managed to force open my tired eyes. Beside me, my twin brother, Alec, had already started fixing his bed. _Helga's lame orders. Ugh. _

When I was young, my twin brother and I had never known our parents. The villagers thought of them as witches and feared their black magic. They burned them alive but decided to spare my brother's and my life. We ended up being adopted by Helga, our aunt. Though, I never thought of her as family. My brother was my only family.

"Dear sister, surely, you wouldn't want to give Helga to gain another reason to make us sleep in the shed", Alec said when I was still pretending to be droggy. Of course my brother cared for me, just as I cared for him. We were the only ones who understood each other. We shared the same experiences, the same memories not so worthy of being remembered. They were unpleasant, most of the time, and I blamed Helga for that.

"Why don't we just kill hr and run away?", I said darkly.

"Tempting. But where would we stay? You know as well as I do that we are unwelcome in the village", he said, trying to distract me from my early morning temper.

I sighed. "We have nothing to lose, Alec. Might as well destroy the whole village, too."

His answer was a grim smile. _Always the controlled one. _

Suddenly, we both turned to hear footsteps coming. Sure enough, Helga was right at our door. Holding her stick, she was ready to torment us. Again. Perfect.

"Hurry up and get dressed! Both of you! You are going to clean house and the shed."

"Very well then, Helga", Alec said calmly. It confused me how he hid hus reluctance well. I knew he loathed her as much as I did, and I loathed her supremely.

"Jane"

"Yes, Helga?", I said as I shot her a baleful look.

"Make sure you do the garden. Weeds don't just pull themselves", She said with a sly voice. She knew I hated the garden.

I just stared at her, my expression composed. I wouldn't show my suffering when I knew she wanted only a chance to look at it. She enjoyed my pain.

She eyed the room and our beds suspiciously, hoping to find a reason to beating us again. She narrowed her eyebrows and found nothing. I was smiling in my head. As soon as she left the room, I growled. Alec simply chuckled.

"I thought you were going to eat her"

"I changed my mind. Let us proceed to our daily chores, shall we?", I didn't want to have to admit that I was very much excited at the thought of her as a roasted pig.

"We shall, then."

We closed the door and headed to the shed. _Freedom now, at least. _


	4. Perfect Stranger

Chapter 2

The afternoon started out fine. We were already more than halfway through with the house. We actually just swept the rooms and changed the rugs. Helga wouldn't notice, she'd been so busy lately, much to our delight. Alec was in the shed while I stayed in the yard, It was peaceful there. The trees around the yard made me oddly comforted. Artena Village, one of the most undisturbed places in Venice, was a very small town filled with odd-looking sceneries. So fortunate my brother and I could stay here. We both hated big places. They made us inferior.

I went outside to go start working on Helga's unwelcoming garden. I pulled the weeds, throwing them just over the fence and watered the dead plants. I didn't care, not really, about them. I did not hate nature, but I hated caring for it. All my life, all my brother and I were taught was that we were just two misfits. Instead of making us self-depreciating, it only made us stronger. We learned to care for each other and nothing, no one else. Although there was pain, deep inside, we stayed oblivious. Well, Alec did. I mostly appreciated pain, actually. In a way, it comforted me, knowing I was not entirely different from the others, the villagers- villagers who thought of us as different, in a bad way.

"Sister, are you all done? I rather we go inside and leave our work, finished or not. Helga will be waiting for dinner."

"Yes. I presume so, too."

We went inside the house after hanging our cleaning clothes and changing into cleaner ones. Alec set that table while I prepared the soup. I noticed that we had lost stock of tomatoes.

"Alec, I'm going to pick tomatoes outside."

He nodded and went for the door.

It was almost dark and I had to hurry. Helga would be arriving soon.

There were tomato bushes, much to my relief, just outside the fence just hidden behind a big Oak tree. I started picking as much as I could and filled them in my basket when a sudden rustling noise startled me. Someone or something was in the forest.

"Hello, young one", I turned to see a pale, blonde man standing near the Oak tree. I eyed him suspiciously, but did not fear him. I grew up not fearing anything. And, he seemed oddly kind. He wore a gray cloak that covered most of him. His features were perfect but his eyes were the most intriguing. They were blood red. Red was my favorite color.

I just stood there, my expression wondering but surprisingly not hostile. He seemed kind enough not to treat me like the other villagers did- suspicious and disgusted.

"Ah, Jane… it's been so long.", he said.

"Why do you know my name?", I asked.

"Ha! So intriguing. Asking me 'why' instead of 'how'", he said. I only stared at him. Unsure if I should be accusing him of wrong things.

"I will explain soon…it won't be long", he said. His smile was cunning.

Soon? So he would be back then. But why did he know me? And where did he come from?...I would have asked him what is words meant but before I could open my mouth to speak, he was gone. Suddenly Alec called.

"Jane! Helga will be home soon. Did you get the tomatoes yet?" There was a hint of anxiousness in his voice.

I decided to go back to the house and forget about the stranger's words. There was no meaning in them for me, and shouldn't have to feel any need to care.

"Alec, I meant someone today while I was picking tomatoes", I said after we made our beds and got ready for sleep."

"Really? Hhhhmmm… No wonder why it took you so long. Who wash it?"

"No one I know. But he seemed so strange. He was pale and I don't even think he was from the village."

"Hhhmmm…", he said. So he was uninterested. Very well then. I dropped the subject.

I tapped the pillows and arranged the blankets on my bed. On the bed opposite to mine, Alec did the same. Then his eyes widened and his expression was surprised. A hint of horror gleamed in his eyes.

"Brother, what is it?" I hissed.

"Do you know what day it is tomorrow, sister?" He turned to look at me to see if I knew the answer. I did.

Tomorrow was my 16th birthday and I would be as old as Alec. He was my twin, of course, but the word only applied to our physical and mental features. He looked like me and thought like me, although his temper was the complete opposite of mine. Alec was born a year before me.

Of course there was no reason fear for our birthdays. Except for this one.

The villagers burned our parents because of rumors about them being witches. Stories included those that speak of the old superstition of 16th birthdays. When my parents turned 16 (They had the same birthday), the villagers started experiencing odd things. Things like strange illnesses and unexplainable happenings. Of course it was only irony that our parents were both sixteen at the time of the plague. The strange happenings continued until our parents met and wed. After that they stopped. Then we were born, the strange things happened again- a replay of the plague. That was then that they blamed our parents and burned them to death…

I still busy musing over my hatred and vengeance when Alec suddenly interrupted.

"We must run away", he said, his voice calculating.

"I don't really think they will _burn_ us though", I said, wondering now if I should be worried, too. All the villagers seemed to believe all those foolish nonsense stories.

Alec tensed as I said the word, but he seemed to relax after a while.

"We shall see", he said. He seemed to be not wanting of the subject already, and became oblivious. I decided not to talk about it anymore.

We both lay down and pulled the blankets just over our shoulders. My last thoughts were that of what might happen tomorrow, and I hoped that we might be spared once more.


	5. Debt and Doom

Chapter 3

The sun broke through the clouds as they departed. I heard the birds chatter and the trees swaying as the soft wind brushed against it.

Today was still going to be ordinary. I did not expect any celebration, not that I cared, though. Birthdays were insignificant, but age wasn't though. The brief but troublesome conversation with Alec last night and the reminder of the significance of this birthday ran through my mind and I was suddenly sure today wouldn't be normal.

Downstairs, I could hear people discussing some things. _Helga has guests?_

I sighed, must be her friends, that 20-year-old woman, Cora and our neighbor, Sherie. They were all gossipers. No more than women talking about nonsense. _Fools, _I thought.

I did not bother making sense of their conversation; as soon as I got up and fixed my bed, Alec followed. His face was unfathomable. He was clearly trying to drown out the conversation last night, too.

We got to our daily chores- torture, as I would say. The day went through like any other day, except with Helga eyeing us suspiciously. Something about that bothered me, though I kept it hidden. _Don't let her enjoy your suffering_, I chanted to myself. It was nothing more than we were used to though; she always made us uncomfortable as she could, but something in her eyes and her eyebrows were strange. Different. Accusing. It confused me. Nevertheless, I did as I was told, not wanting to trigger her _special_ plans whenever I refused.

"We're all done, Helga", Alec informed Helga.

"Not yet, you're not. Go buy some things for me in the village market. I'll need them tomorrow", she ordered. I felt relieved, knowing we would be going out of the house soon.

We went through the hostile streets quietly; people with bewildered expressions passed by us quickly, not wanting to go our direction. Somehow, I enjoyed the fear of us, "the witch twins", they would whisper.

We got to the store and bought Helga's orders. I went to the counter to pay and heard two people talking quietly to each other.

"Did you know? It's the witch's birthday today- the girl", an old man's voice said.

"Really? Hhmm… Poor kids. They seem harmless" she deliberated for a second and continued- "But their parents certainly weren't", she grumbled.

"Yes, yes. How ironic it is that it is the girl sixteenth birthday today…", the old man replied.

They continued with their conversation before I finished paying. I could see Alec in the corner, secretly listening, too.

We left the store and went back to the path we had taken earlier. It was dark now, there was no longer sun. It was a full moon and the moonlight seemed to make the village's aura odd.

We were walking peacefully, my brother and I, until something caught our eyes and we abruptly stopped.

There lay a lifeless body on the ground just a few meters from us. Blood spilled all over where it lay but we wouldn't have noticed. The moon's light stopped shining in the place just near the body. A tree shadowed the body. Just over the corpse, a person wearing a cloak hovered over the body.

Before I could grasp what was happening, crowds of people were running towards our direction with pitch forks and torches. Alec and I just stood there on the ground where we stopped, and just stared at the body, but the person with the cloak was gone.

"The witches! They've killed Henry!", a woman's high moan broke through the sounds of the crowd's footsteps.

They thought we killed the man. They think we were the curse. They were wrong. I wanted to scream. But I couldn't find the justice. I was frozen, just as Alec was. Had he thought we were doomed, too?

Instincts swept over me, and I nudged Alec's hand to run…to hide somewhere. The angry villagers were close now, but we had to run.

Alec seemed to think so too and we darted off. We arrived at Helga's house, using a secret alley only we knew of. For a second, I was relieved. Just then, all that relief faded when I saw that we were suddenly surrounded; the villagers, anticipating our escape, headed off to Helga's, and arriving just after we had.

One villager- a man- caught my arm and forcibly pushed me towards the ground. I gasped and Alec, trying to punch the man, was also pushed to the ground. Suddenly the villagers were all around us, their eyes all ravenous for justice from the crime we didn't commit. I wanted to be furious, but then I met my brother's gaze and suddenly, I knew, there was nothing we could do.

We were both doomed now.

We were going to die.


	6. Pain

Chapter 4

The fire had started dancing, and it would only be moments now before it would consume us. Just around the blazing pillar, the villagers had started chanting something. A prayer? It didn't sound like it. It sounded more of a spell…

I could not feel anything now; I could not find the hatred or the panic. The feelings were both so dominant, they ate each other playfully. It left me numb.

I stared into my brother's cold face. His dark brown hair was twisted just as mine was. He met my stare and for a second, I felt comfort, knowing he was there.

Although our hands were tied and twisted, our bodies tired and unmoving from the tight grips of the two huge men holding us, separating us from each other,

I still knew what he would have been telling me to do if we were to speak to each other. 'Don't move, don't scream, dear sister. Do not let them know you are scared', he would have said. I would follow because I knew he was right. We will not give them the chance to enjoy our torment. Just as Helga always did.

The villager's chanting stopped and the circle seemed to make room for our entrance. Slowly, the huge men forced us to move forward. I winced at the pain of the roped holding my wrists that were now starting to bleed.

I read the faces of the people one by one; most held anger, others fear others, too, a combination of both. I kept my face smooth as I eyed the bonfire, giving them nothing to read in return.

An old woman spoke just inches from the blazing pillar where we were to be burned.

"Tonight, we end the suffering of our village! Let the last of the witches die!"

I turned to look at my brother, giving him a secret goodbye message through my eyes. He nodded back.

One of the huge men urged me forward, towards the path where the fire didn't touch. He tied me to the huge stick standing on the ground, just inside the circle of the dancing fire. He backed away slowly, and eyed me with eyebrows creased.

The old woman spoke again, looking at me. "Burn her! Burn!"

I glared at her and she cringed slightly. Then she recovered and got a torch from one of the villagers watching intently.

It only took a second for the torch to light up the entire ground and reach me.

I screamed. "Alec!"

The fire reached to the edge of my clothes now, and it hurt. It blazed through my feet and legs. A thousand needles were piercing me, and I tried finding a way to escape them. Still. It was helpless.

"Jane! No! Spare her!" I could hear Alec, but I could not see him. The fire was growing now, increasing. I could hear the people rejoicing, for a witch was burning.

Just then, angry growls ripped through their celebration. At first, I thought it was just their exhilarating screams. Then their screams turned to agony, pain. I could hear them running. It made me smile.

Cold hands touched me, and it made me comforted. It seemed to be an antidote to the burning. Like ice, rubbed against a hot surface.

I did not see whose face it was, my vision went black. I thought I was dead.

Then I felt the fire disappear, although I could feel my wounds.

I was wrong.

The cold hands touched me, restraining me and I felt something sharp bite my throat. I thought I was going to bleed. But I felt no gush of blood from the wound. Only it was much, much worse.

Pain.

It was my best friend, of course. There was no doubt that every aspect of my life involved this peculiar feeling, and unlike the foolish, sensitive people around me, I was used to it. I could have never found any reason to hate it, it was part of me.

Yet, in that moment, it was the only thing I had hoped to end. The burning was killing me, even if I was already dead. I could hear the villagers' voices shouting, rejoicing… were they panicking then? I was still alive then. Burning Alive, in fact, But I managed to smile. The thought of them suffering just as much as I was delighted me.

Suddenly the burning grew worse, and all I could think of was that I'd never been more happy to accept death. Not this. _Not this pain._

"Hush now, young one", a familiar, soothing voice cooed. "It will be soon be over, and you will soon be safe." I guessed the cold hands belonged to him.

I had not recognized the unusual familiar voice. A voice that belonged to a stranger's. A stranger I seemed to trust all of a sudden.

I closed my eyes deeper and let the pain embrace me.


	7. Welcome

**Hello fellow fanfictioners! So this is my version of Jane's story before and after she joined the Volturi. **

**Please DO Review! :) I hope you like it, and if you don't then at least tell me how i can make it better. I'm just a beginner and i want to be a better writer. Thank you so much. ENJOY :D**

*disclaimer*

**Oh, (and since everyone's doing it), I AM NOT STEPHENIE MEYER. **

* * *

Chapter 5

Fire was consuming me.

At first, it was just a tiny spark, particularly in my neck. I could only feel the poison there. And then like forest fires, it consumed all of my body. As it grew, it became more potent, stronger. It consumed all of me and I was suddenly cast blind by the fire. All that was there was black. Nothing.

It felt like forever. Like I had long been dead and I was sent to suffer more in hell.

It felt like I'd drunk gallons of kerosene. The fire burned only inside my body, leaving me unable to feel anything else outside. I'd wondered how long forever was; how long I would be suffering like this. All I could do was scream and beg them to kill me. Death suddenly seemed a good idea to me now.

And then I could feel the fire slowly starting to fade. It started freeing my toes, then my fingers. I could feel it release me slowly, as if it had been tired of torturing me. I could now finally feel my body, my arms…Relief.

I heard voices. One voice, the nearest close to me, seemed to be utterly familiar. Was this the voice that belonged to the stranger? The stranger who told be to be calm when I was burning? I tried to recall the villagers celebrating…then shouting as if there was an attack… but my memory, just like my sight, only appeared black. A mist I could no longer see through…

A warm hand touched me. It was familiar. Kind, even. It was slowly caressing my hair.

"Yes, it is I, the stranger." The voice said.

It was as if he could read my thoughts but I did not make such a big deal out of it. I concentrated on how to speak, but I only heard. I still could not find my voice- I was far too clueless of what had happened to me. I could hear the wind brush through the leaves of the trees… birds chirping…I listened furthermore and I heard someone chuckle…it was a voice I could always recognize…It was my borther's.

I forced myself into feeling my lips. I could feel them trembling and I did as best as I could to scream…I could only hear a faint whisper through my lips.

"Aaa…aa..ALEC!", my voice sounded strange… it sounded quite higher than I was used to.

Footsteps suddenly came near me, towards me.

"Sister", Alec said. I still could not see him, but I was happy to hear his voice—the voice that always comforted me.

Slowly, I opened my eyes and turned to my right left side. Sure enough, my brother was there. He was staring at me with an expression that made me think he was hiding a secret from me. But what I noticed was the drastic change in his eyes…they were black. They used to be just right shade of dark green. And his skin, they looked soft… and overly white and pale.

I turned to my left and sure enough the person whom Alec's new features reminded me of was there. Across the satin bed I was laying on, his hand touched my hair.

"Ha, ha, ha!", he chuckled.

"Interesting…absolutely _interesting_", he said, twisting the word. He made it sound something evil. Something…to be feared of.

"Alec, dear, wouldn't you want to introduce yourself to your sister?", he said while looking at Alec. Alec smiled and abruptly, he was at my side. I wanted to react, but I waited for him to speak before I demanded my answers.

"Jane. How are you feeling?" he said. His voice reminded me of mine when I first spoke, but more masculine…more _Alec._

"I'm fine", I said. I was still startled by my voice, and both the stranger and he laughed at my bewildered expression. I suddenly felt scared, for the first time, that they turned me and my brother into something bad…something we never would have approved of.

Suddenly the perfect stranger (his features, after all, were all perfect, and I still knew nothing of him, though he seemed to know everything about me), spoke and his face turned into chagrin.

"I'm sorry, I should have introduced myself. My name is Aro", he said with a voice similar to mine and Alec's, except older, and with an Italian accent.

I nodded in response, keeping my face smooth. I was already sitting down, and I could see everything in the room now. I observed the surroundings since not Alec nor Aro spoke. Their faces translated that they were eager to know my reaction.

I looked at the frame hanging just a few feet away from us, it was of a woman with pale skin. She looked glorious and beautiful. Next to that was the door. I could see the huge window, with curtains that matched with the red-brown walls and golden linings. I looked at the Satin bed and I felt it with my hands. My hands were pale just like Alec's. Shock crossed my face- I was sure fire always left its marks. Wasn't I burning before?

I quickly (much to my surprise) went towards the mirror hanging next to the bedside table. Neither Alec nor Aro stood in my way. I looked at myself, and was nothing but breathless. But I hadn't noticed 'til now that I wasn't breathing! I continued not to…I was quite comfortable.

My eyes were now black, just like Alec's, and my face as pale as the rest of my body. I was wearing a black dress that was knee-length and black stockings and shoes to match it. My hair was tied up to a ballerina bun, and heart, I realized now that my hearing was seemingly improved, wasn't beating.

I turned my back to the mirror and looked to see Alec and Aro suddenly just standing in front of me. I had a million questions for them, but first I needed to know a specific one.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking at Alec.

He only smiled and it was Aro who spoke, his face smiling. He offered one hand as if he were to shake my hand. I took it and studied his still smiling face. It looked welcoming. I wasn't used to being welcomed anywhere. Alec and I were always considered a nuisance, yet, here he was, his face questioning...excited. It was as if he was trying to please me. And I was more than pleased.

"Welcome to Volterra."


	8. Darkest Delights

**Hi :)**

**This chapter is dedicated to my fellow Twihards and fanfictioners, gab000 and original silversnow. Thanks for inspiring me to continue writing this story. You are awesome. :D  
**

* * *

Chapter 6

Aro led Alec and me out the door. Just outside the door, a tall masculine man was standing. He was pretty much just like the rest of us: pale-skinned, black eyes and brown hair. His features were scary, though, because unlike us. he was huge. Like he had been lifting weights since he was in his teen years or something. It was hard imagining him as a boy.

He turned with a blank face to Aro and faced us. I was unbelievably not scared of his face, though it was very…angular.

"Welcome, Jane," he said as looked at me. His face was rather, excited. "Alec."

Alec nodded and smiled at Felix. It seemed I'd have a lot of catching up to do.

"Jane, this is Felix," Aro said.

I nodded in acknowledgment and faced Felix with a serious face, "Felix."

Aro then led us through a hallway with Felix at his right side, his back to us. Alec and I followed them through the hallway. The hallway was plainly made of walls with pictures on them. One picture, particularly, caught my eye. It was a picture of Aro wearing odd clothes. The pictures seemed extremely old, since they were of tattered frames and crumpled paper.

It surprised me because we were moving at a speed in what humans would call running. Only that, I wasn't tired. And neither of them seemed so, too. I was going to ask, but then I remembered Aro would explain everything to me later. I walked, rather, ran, impatiently.

After the long hallway, which was incredibly made short because of our incredible speed, we landed at the foot of huge doors. They were doors that belonged to a castle. The one wear the stories of the wicked dragons and witches belonged. Felix opened them and we all stepped inside.

I was astonished because inside the old-looking huge doors were walls, floors and ceilings made of marble and shimmering tiles of gold. The kind where Kings lived. It was magnificent. _Aro must be a king, _I thought.

"Welcome back, Aro", a superior voice called from one of the three King-sized thrones placed just at the farthest part of the room. The white-haired guy who called Aro was sitting on the right side of the middle thorn. He seemed to be the "right hand".

"Caius", this is Jane, Aro replied while gesturing towards me. We were now conveniently in front of the thrones, with inhuman speed. Aro went ahead to sit on the middle throne while Alec and I stayed behind to face them. Felix was by an onion-skinned, black haired guy. Felix stabbed his ribs with his elbows and the black-haired guy landed on his back for a second, and then stood up again in the next second. _Felix IS strong. _My assumptions were correct. I smiled at the thought of that, while observing them for a while. They seemed to be the best of friends. I never had friends, so when they smiled at me, I was deeply delighted. They would make strong, powerful friends. The friends I'd always wanted to have. I smiled even wider.

"Jane, that is Demetri- he gestured towards the guy beside Felix- and these are Caius and Marcus, my brothers", he said as his hands pointed towards the white-haired guy on his right and the guy to his left. I hadn't paid much attention to him- he looked like a statue. An utterly bored statue.

"Now Jane, I promised to give you your answers, and give them I shall do." He smiled at me with a very much caring expression. His expression made me thoughtful. I nodded and smiled at him. It seemed that Aro was my friend. And I liked that.

"I know that by now, you probably noticed you aren't human anymore", he examined me. I gave a few thoughts about that and decided I didn't really care. Humanity, to me and Alec, was merely a stage much like purgatory. A waiting are for either Heaven or Hell. Aro understood my expression, and continued on with his explanations.

"You are now a vampire, dear sweet Jane. I admit, I was intrigued and excited about changing you and your brother when you were still young. Both of you are very…talented.

Talented? What did he think of us? Did he think we were witches, too? My eyebrows narrowed but relaxed them. Aro did promise he would explain everything.

"Vampires are powerful, Jane. Literally, we can do inhuman things. Things with what the human would often call 'superpowers' or 'magic'. Flying isn't so impossible either. We can jump with the great force ad have speed almost considered invisible. Our skin- he pointed towards the onion skin of his- is impenetrable. Nothing can harm us. Not medieval swords knives or even the sharpest of metal. We don't age, either. So we live forever.

"When you and Alec were both very young, my friend, Eleazar, and I passed by you while we were I Venice. We were looking for talents, and Eleazar was the person who could exactly help. Eleazar's power is to identify the talents or powers of humans and vampires. Human, however, are not easy to depict because some talents are developed after you're transformed into a vampire. Yet, your talent and Alec's were both very impressive. They were already developed before you were vampires", he said that with bright, wide eyes. I was bewildered. I had a talent? I was powerful? I had a talent to discover. I smiled, and seeing my delight, Aro smiled and continued.

"That was why I was intrigued. I'd wanted to change you into vampires but we had to wait 'til you were older. Of course, what happened in the village made me act so quickly. If I hadn't changed you, you might have been burned.

So there were burns and I _was_ on fire. It was only that transformation of being a vampire saved me. I felt grateful to Aro.

"And now that's what's led into this. An even more powerful talent", he smiled and looked at me adoringly. I stared at him, happy. He treated me like he truly cared. Like a father to his daughter. A master to his prized possession.

Beside me, Alec was calm. Wasn't he happy? I was waiting for him to say something, but Aro interrupted.

"Haha, Alec knows everything. His transformation finished 3 days before yours. You had a lot of burns, and so I took you longer. 5 days, in fact. You are very well developed."

Aro came down his glorious throne and Felix met him. Felix handed him two pieces of thick velvet-black cloths and Aro went, with swift motion, towards us.

He first placed one velvet-black cloth- which turned out to be a cape with a hood- and Alec put them willingly. He next turned to me and handed me the other cloth. It was smooth.

"What's this, Aro?" I asked him.

"Ah, it is for you, Dear one. I had it exactly measured for your size. Go ahead."

I obeyed and put on the cloth.

His eyes sparkled as he examined Alec and me now both wearing the capes.

He was clearly statisfied. Pleasured, even.

"You are now part of the Volturi Guard. Welcome, my jewels."

I suddenly realized I had a new family. I'd gained powerful friends and was cared for by a king. A vampire king. My brother would always be at my side, and I had nothing to fear. I had a new talent to be known of, and I was powerful. Unstoppable. Divine. I was suddenly in bliss. Ecstasy.

There had been no point in my human life that I felt happy. And yet, in this new world I barely even knew of, I was welcome. I belonged here and this was my final station. I was in my perfect Heaven. Or you could say, home in Hell. We were vampires, after all.I smiled at that.

My life, no longer a nightmare, was not even a dream. It was real. And the more I thought in my epiphany, the happier I became. My world was finally now reality. Real. Vivid. And I realized, once more, that my dreams and wishful hopes and thinkings were now my new life. A life of forever. Eternally powerful. My darkest delights were my destiny


	9. Gift

**I have to admit, this chapter's kind of boring (and a bit funny, i think) and short. I was too much in a happy mood, and i couldn't seem to find "Jane's dark voice" in my head. That's what caused Jane's mood here.**

**Anyway, i did this all in my will and power and i do hope you like it. Enjoy Chapter 7 :)  
**

* * *

Chapter 7

I stared wide-eyed into the huge, old-fashioned mirror in one corner of the majestic throne room. I found myself amusing- It startled me, knowing how I hated vanity and all those petty little pretty girls in the village with long pretty dresses accented with their long braids. _Fools_ I thought of them just as I did think about other humans.

Yet, they were nothing compared to my vampire face. My skin was beautiful and pale complimented by the dark cloak Aro gave me and Alec. Absurdly, I found myself smiling at the reflection. For once, and for the very first time, I found myself actually _Beautiful- Inhumanly beautiful._ All of us were.

But vanity was not the mirror's purpose for me now; I will not allow myself not to discover my obviously strong talent- "a very powerful and fearful weapon", as Aro and Eleazar predicted. His very happy smirk only fed my curiosity and I now faced the mirror intently for 2 weeks during daytime (During nighttime, we fed or Alec and I were off beating Felix and Demetri; we were stronger than them at least for a year- a fact I could not get over with). However, progress did not seem to visit me, and this frustrated me. I broke a total of a hundred and thirteen mirrors on the first week and Aro had to keep replacing them. Of course, this did not irritate him one bit- he wanted to discover my gift as much as I did, but Alec was worried, as usual, that I would tear the whole room down. I laughed at his theory, although I guess breaking the room would be as easy as pie.

Heidi, still in her naturally eye-catching clothes of red and gold, now entered the room with our food. Humans, of course, but what were they to me? They were just strangers.

"Ah, Welcome visitors!" Aro said as the "guests" eyed the room with wide eyes and looked at us as if we were from the pits of hell. They were right, though…

The screaming began, only this time, the last scream was from my _food._ I played with her, the pretty woman in silly clothes, and I enjoyed the confound look on her face. She obviously was one of those petty, pretty girls. I grinned darkly at her before I launched for her throat and finished her.

"Hasn't anybody told you not to play with your food?" Alec said at me with a false- disbelieving look. He had a calm smile n his face ad he looked ever-beautiful.

"I was enjoying her face too much," I said as I arranged my cloak. The woman's nails tried ripping through them. _Useless. Trying to attack me, HA! _

"Jane, my dear. For someone who looks like an angel, you certainly act the complete opposite," Aro smiled at me from his throne. Casually, I was standing in the middle- being the last to finish.

Demetri's face suddenly snapped up and looked at me with a mocking smile.

"I doubt that. Why would a woman fear a girl?

"A beautiful one, Aro added."

But I had no time to thank his compliments.I now turned to face Demetri who was beside Felix. Demetri's words caught me off guard and my temper burst into a thousand flames. My red eyes widened as they saw Demetri's still-mocking assumption, an assumption that made me look weak. _Weak! I despised the word!_

"WEAK?" I screeched.

And that did it.

My sharp pang of anger popped all my patience and I suddenly found myself fuming without a single hint of care. I suddenly remembered the painful burning of my transformation and how I wished I would die, and the intense thoughts seemed to flow from my memory and into Demetri's head; I'd wanted him too feel it,too.

I could not see anything hurting him, but Demetri flexed his back, muscles tense. Neither a single finger was touching him.

I realized it was me.

I was the one actually hurting Demetri, with the thoughts of my burning. I was inflicting the horrid pain of my burning memories into his head, making him think he was burning, too. A sharp growl ripped from his chest, and I could see he was writhing in agony, trying desperately to find a way to make it stop.

It was fabulous.

Alec rushed to my side and kept his hands firmly on my shoulders.

"Relax, sister."

Immediately, I stopped forcing the memories into Demetri's head but I could not stop the smile from flashing across my face. No, I did not enjoy Demetri's pain, but I enjoyed my gift. A lot.

"Sba-lor-di-ti-vo", Aro twisted the word with his Italian accent. "Amazing, absolutely amazing!"

He clapped in delight as he eyed me with eyes of curiosity and eagerness.

"Of course, first things first, are you all right Demetri?" He turned to face Demetri. Demetri was still frozen. His face was still trying to recover.

"Yes, Master. It was just a little…painful" He looked at me, bewildered.

I giggled in response and looked back sternly. "I apologize." Demetri nodded- his expression was still disbelieved.

"Ah, Jane, my dear. Such a powerful little angel. Truly wonderful", Aro's eyebrows were raised up.

"We too, will know Alec's power", He faced Alec who was, as usual, calm at my side. I saw from the corner of my eye Felix observing me.

"We will have to know more of your gift."

I held out my hand and in two seconds, Aro knew exactly how I did it. How I was able to torture Demetri.

"It is a burning gift" he said, amazed.

I smiled in response. "I must discuss this with Marcus and Caius at once", then he went inside the room to where his brothers were.

I darted towards the mirror corner and looked at my reflection. I did not see anymore the face of just a beautiful being- what I saw was much more delightful. I saw the image of me, powerful and with the gift of Pain. More powerful, even, than older vampires. I forgot my temper with Demetri and became grateful to him for being my guinea pig while I did my burning gift. I smiled at myself contentedly. I would no longer break the mirrors.


	10. Superior

**Hey there! :) So this chapter is dedicated, yet again, to my amazing, spectacular and ever-supporting readers (and fellow Twihards) : sadistprincess, TimothyOnline, TheSpawnSpeaks/bella132dazzles , gab000 ,emmettsmyfave and LizzieGlee12. **

**You guys all inspire me. **

_***NOTE: no humans were fed to the vampires in this story.**_

* * *

Chapter 8

"Concentrate, brother," I encouraged Alec as he tried using his gift. Aro said it was something related to his being oblivious to feelings or pain, and so Eleazar said that maybe he would be able to stop someone from feeling happy, sad, or afraid. I offered being his guinea pig this time- since I had a feeling his power would be the opposite of mine. I knew my brother better that anyone did.

"Jane, I might hurt you. Something might happen; I don't even know what my gift is, sister", as usual, he worried about me. Of course, he loved me and I loved him. That was why I was his dummy (and I was also quite sure his gift was not pain, he was never cruel, really, to anybody) and he wouldn't even try hurting me.

"Nonsense! You know I don't care much about that. I'm used to pain", I said this for about a million times now, trying to convince him.

He nodded with serious, doubtful eyes and concentrated intently on my face. I kept mine smooth and without showing any fear because I surely did not feel that way.

From the farthest part of the room with the rest of the Volturi Guard, Aro was watching us, smiling. I could see from his eyes that he was excited, although it did not contain pressure. He was patient. Certainly, not like me or my brother.

"Sister, I think I should go rest for a while. I promise to practice again later."

I nodded, because I could see that he was slightly disappointed and needed time. _Ugh_, I thought, I hated seeing my beloved brother sad- I wanted him to realize that we were powerful now. We were no longer weak. No longer human.

Alec went outside the room for a while, probably to his room, and I went straight to Eleazar just in the other corner of the room. He was probably thinking about the love of his life, Carmen. _Disgusting_. I never had any patience with romantic love. I wondered how he found a woman more intriguing than the most powerful coven on earth. He could be talking to Aro but he stood there with dreamy eyes. I shivered in disgust.

I approached Eleazar and as soon as he saw me, his eyes widened in fright. I liked his reaction. Ever since everyone saw what I did to Demetri, everyone seemed to fear me. The aura of the room would change into panic or fear when I entered, and even Felix could not help but get freaked out, though he's shown no fear. Aro saw it in his head and told me his little secret. _Poor Eleazar_, _he probably thinks I'm going to burn him. _

"Jane," he acknowledged. He tried clearing his throat to prevent it from being shaky. I smiled angelically, to calm him down. I had no intentions of scaring this poor man if I was going to ask him a favor.

"Eleazar", I nodded. "I would like to know the best possible way of flaunting Alec's gift. It seems to bother him that he isn't making any progress."

"Ah, I see. Well, his power somehow works the opposite of yours. I'm not sure what it is, because it originated from his humanity and when you were both human, well, he would stay in oblivion. It's hard reading his gift."

Eleazar tried to examine my face, probably looking for a sign that I might hurt him, but I had no plan. A bright idea suddenly popped into my head.

"Very well, then. Thank you", I nodded peacefully and left him alone to think. From a distance, I heard him sigh. It made me laugh.

Alec returned to the room after about an hour or two, but no one minded. We were immortal- time meant nothing. I immediately scrambled to his side, and I could tell he was still frustrated. _No worries, my plan will work. _

"Would you like to practice now, Alec?" I smiled at him. I could not help but feel happy about my plan.

"Yes."

It was now time to turn my plan into action.

"Wait", I told him.

"Master?" I asked meekly.

"What is it Dear One?" Aro replied, surprised.

"I was wondering, since you know about my powers more than anyone, If I could hurt myself." I was observing Alec; his reaction did not fail me. His body tensed and his eyes slightly widened. He didn't want me hurt.

"Well, yes Jane, I think if you would want to. Although it will hurt, of course. And I'm not sure if you can lead yourself to believe that your illusions are not real. It might be hard to stop."

I got the answer I wanted. Now it was time for the maim event.

"We shall see then."

I drifted towards the exact middle of the room and closed my eyes.

"NO, Jane!" Alec growled.

Two seconds passed and I could feel something eerie around me. It approached from my front and circled around me. And then I felt nothing.

I tried opening my eyes, but I could not find them. I could not hear Alec, or Aro or anyone else but my thoughts. I could not feel my arms, my feet or any part of my body. I lost my senses.

Another second passed, and I was finally able to open my eyes, I could now feel myself back. From across the room, Alec stared at me- wide-eyed and smiling. I smiled back, knowing my plan worked. Alec would not allow anyone or anything to hurt me, and I figured if I arranged a few motivations, his gift would just emerge, just like mine did.

Aro laughed and the rest of the guard chuckled with him. Alec went straight to my side and nudged my lightly with his elbow.

"Such a clever girl," he grinned then laughed freely like a child learning how to ride his first bike. "Thank you."

"You're Welcome, Dear brother. Always." And he truly was.

We both hugged each other, happy, no-in bliss because we both now had gifts. Gifts we could use to defend ourselves and each other.

Aro walked slowly -for vampire speed- toward us and hugged us both.

"Haha! Congratulations to both of you. But now, sadly, it is time to end this little celebration. We have important matters to discuss."

"Matters?" Alec asked, his eyebrows up.

"Yes, yes. There's been a situation in Mexico, and it's growing worse and worse everyday. I've mentioned about the difficulty of controlling newborns to both of you, haven't I?"

"You said it was hard to stop them from doing anything foolish because they are much stronger than you, right, Master?"

Alec and I both grinned at each other. It delighted us that we were controlled AND stronger. We truly were Aro's strongest weapons.

"Are you ready to battle now, Dear Ones? Surely, we'll have to practice but with the intensity of your powers, I doubt that you'll have difficulty protecting yourselves. We will act in a month. 'Til then, let us feed."

Perfect timing. Heidi entered the room with our food and we all straightened up.I sighed and smiled.

Surely, this battle with newborns would be easy for Alec and me even as the youngest guard. After all, we were both superior.

* * *

**Every writer loves a good review. :)**

disclaimer. ** I AM CLEARLY NOT STEPHENIE MEYER.**


	11. Boring Battle

**ENJOY ,my precious readers :D**

* * *

Chapter 9

One month of practice was enough, and we were now to assess the situation in Mexico. Aro had been pleased, ecstatic even, about Alec's and my gifts. It turns out that Alec can cut off a number of people's senses all at the same time. I fairly enjoyed the look on Demetri's face when he found out.

"Jane, dear, we must leave now", Aro called from behind me. I was still staring at the breathtaking meadows and horizons in Volterra. Truly, I enjoyed my new home here.

I then drifted to Alec's side; he was standing just next to the door. He lent me my cloak and because of our skin, Aro had improved it a little. He gave me a long black dress with long sleeves. It was enough to cover my entire body.

"The dress looks lovely on you, sister", Alec complimented, although his tone was mocking. He knew I wouldn't care about fashion one bit. He was right.

"Let us go, now, then", I simply responded. I was thirsty for the battle. The thought of the horrid expressions on the newborns' faces when they suffered from my gift was extremely tempting. Alec worried for a bit, but eventually, he knew every bit as I did that I could protect myself.

We arrived in Mexico in no time. It was actually my very first long run and my first time out of Volterra. The travel was exhilarating- I loved it. I was having fun with destroying some of the trees because I proved to be more dangerous than nature itself. It set me on a happy mood.

Aro commanded Felix to check for the newborns' scent and we headed off to the battlefield. Mexico was a big city and its population was quite big. It was no surprise that covens would battle against each other to claim their territory here, since the advantage of feeding as much as you want existed here. When you fed, humans wouldn't notice much considering the population…Covens created newborns to use their strength and fight against other vampire covens. The problem here was that the more newborns they created, the more we prone to being exposed. This kind of problem was what we were to resolve. To maintain our one general rule: To keep our existence a secret.

We saw and heard, from miles that there really was a fight between the covens. Aro assigned us to covens and we obeyed. I was in charge of one coven, one particularly led by a honey-blonde vampire. Aro said the coven's leader was someone called Maria and the honey-blonde "trainer"-as he described him- was called Jasper. Whether his family name was Whitlock or Williams, I was not sure of, I did not care. I paid no attention to Aro's minor details.

We were now near the battlefield- near enough for the vampires to hear us. They heard us then, and they all stopped their blood-foul battle and turned their gruesome heads to look at us. Bodies, vampire bodies, were lying on the floor.

"Silence", Aro called out to them. "We are the Volturi, and in case you haven't heard of us, we are the ones who speculate over these kinds of situations. My name is Aro, and these are my Volturi Guard. I wish to speak to the ones in charge of you, newborns."

From behind, six, maybe eight, vampires stepped out. They went towards Aro and Felix and Demetri joined him. They were his protectors.

"Ah, so what seems to be the problem here?" he asked even though he knew.

"We wish to see who claims their lands here, Aro." The honey-blonde one, Jasper, spoke. I eyed him suspiciously, and I suddenly felt strong hatred. It seems that this man was purely made of hate, and I had no problem, not really, with that. I loved hate, it fueled my power.

"But your ways are hard to comprehend. They do not justify your means. They are threatening to expose our existence" Aro replied in a calm voice.

"We do not see other ways to settle this", said a woman with silky black hair.

"Very well, then."

Aro glanced at us and motioned us to leave. This was all part of the plan, of course, because we were to attack in surprise. Cliché, but effective.

We pretended leave and went as far enough that the vampire covens wouldn't hear or see us. When we reached the "safe" zone, Aro discussed our strategies.

"Remember, Jane, you'll be with Alec and Afton. Felix and Demetri will be the offenders and the others will be on defend."

With that, we set things in motion. First Alec, cut off all the vampires in the field's senses and Felix and Demetri ripped apart all the newborns that Aro had seen no potential of. They threw the pieces into one big flame Afton and I built, and burned them. Only 23 vampires were left, and I was sure they still could not feel their senses. I scanned for Jasper- the one I was to finish- but I could no longer see him. He probably got ripped to shreds, too.

One by one, Alec let them feel their senses as Aro asked if they wanted to join the Volturi. For those who said no, they were all but burned to pieces. By the end of our "evaluation", we had gained two more members. One was Chelsea, who was oddly concentrating on Afton, and the other one was Renata.

"Thank you for accepting our invitations."

I was utterly bored and disappointed- I'd wanted to kill a vampire today-so I went to the flame while we waited for Felix, Demetri and Afton were finishing the last of the pieces. Alec was with Aro.

I heard something snap and in a half second I turned just in time to stop a newborn and use my burning gift. Apparently, she was planning to kill me. She was 18, I think. She was pretty and looked Mexican. I smiled as she shrieked in horror at my doing. She screamed in agony and the others turned to looks towards my direction. Alec ran hurriedly to my side.

"No", I whispered to him before he could offer to finish her for me. I was going to be the one to kill her.

"What is your name?" I demanded. I stopped burning her for a second and stumbled to try to run away. I only burned her again and let go after a minute.

"Your name."

"L-l-l-ucy" she stuttered.

"Ah, Lucy, You were planning to kill me… FOOL!" I laughed wickedly and sent her burning again. Three minutes of her screaming passed and I ripped her to pieces using my razor-sharp teeth and sent her burning. The last of her ashes remained as Alec stopped the fire and I all but childishly danced around her grave.

"Sister, you truly are frightening" Alec said, smiling. He was proud of me.

I giggled. I was proud of myself, too although that was very easy. It bored me.

* * *

We got back to Volterra together with Aro's newly discovered talents. It made me angry. It threatened my self-esteem- the possibility that those filthy newcomers would replace me as Aro's favorite. Of course that fear was only a little portion, since i could just torture anyone if ever my tantrums got the best of me...

"Jane Alec, meet your new friend" _Friends? HA! AS IF. _

"This is Chelsea- Aro pointed to tall, dark-blonde girl. She was Beautiful, like Heidi, i must admit- She has the power to control relationships...Truly an advantage to Marcus (he could read the intensity of relationships)."

I took a glimpse of her, and shifted my eyes back to Aro. She looked...modest. Must be not the competitive type, then. What a relief.

"And this is Renata. She has the power to shield herself and anyone from physical attacks. Truly helpful for defense" he said, smiling.

I was a bit disappointed that Aro seemed pleased, but it also pleasde me that her shield was only for Physical attacks. I did not bother asking Aro how her shield worked, at the very most i still could hurt her through my illusions. Evil Relief, again. Competition, won.

I went back to my room after we had eaten, or rather drunken, and decided to know more about Volturi through borrowing books from his grand library.

It had been past midnight and I was already off to my thirteenth set of books and pictures from the fourteenth century when I heard a sudden shriek. It came from somewhere in the next tower nearest to my room. It sounded like a woman's voice- a voice I could only hear, since the others were in the other room downstairs.

I decided to go online in the deserted tower- or, at least, I thought it was- and jumped up from the ground floor outside the tower to the very top. Easy.

I followed a narrow path decorated with red carpet and paintings, that ended on a single, wooden door.

I went closer and noticed a thin plank nailed to the door. It was written in beautiful handwriting, cursive and old, but it was truly beautiful, like it had been carved by the gods; its color- silver.

"Didyme", it read.

* * *

**Please Review :)**


	12. YES OR NO? :

NOTE: THIS IS NOT PART OF JANE'S STORY. IT'S JUST A POLL.

* * *

**Okay, so I'm kinda having a glitch here. I've been thinking about how I would "end" Jane's story and if ever I'm going to end it, it's not really going to have a conflict. Translation: it might get boring.**

**So, I have a story with a conflict forming in my mind, but if ever I'm going to write it, it's not going to be part of THIS story.**

**I'm not telling what the conflict is, but if ever I'm going to write about it, I'm going to have to make a sequel. If I make a sequel, I'm going to have to "end" this story without a big conflict. It's going to serve as sort of "introduction" to the sequel.**

**So, do you think I should make a sequel to Jane's story?**

**YES- I should make a sequel.**

**NO- I should just end this story. (Although if i end this, I'm going to make it as interesting as i can.)**

**Please answer. ASAP. THANKS. :)  
**

**xoxo,**

**Nicquei13 **


	13. Decisions

**Okay, i must admit that this chapter, well, is boring. I was in no mood for writing, but i finished it anyway (i'd wanted to work on the upcoming sequel anyway, so i'd have to end this story soon). I did my best, because a friend, bella312dazzles, inspired me. This is for her :)**

* * *

Chapter 10

It was all clear now.

Before me, a beautiful young woman lay on the bed. Her white gown flowed as the wind caressed it. Her skin was pale but I couldn't see the color of her eyes- they were closed. I didn't need to see her eyes to tell that she was a vampire; Her heart wasn't beating. But above all, she certainly was a sight to see. Her beauty was evident, yet less sophisticated than Heidi's.

But as usual, physical beauty did not astound me; Only power did.

Beside her bed was Aro, standing and looking at the lifeless immortal. His eyes were beseeching and I could tell he was thinking deeply. He didn't look at me- his full attention focused only on the beautiful woman with the white gown.

Aro's head dropped slightly on his shoulder, and his eyes were suddenly full of pity. Then he looked at me with an expression that could have scared me if I didn't know him well.

"Sometimes, we have to make decisions, no matter how hard they are", he said and sighed as he looked down again at the woman.

I understood well what he meant. He had killed this innocent woman. I could see from the corner of my eye that Aro's eyebrows had narrowed. He was…grieving. But why grieve for a woman, when, after all, he had decided to kill her? My eyes opened in confusion and Aro looked at me.

"She is my sister. Her name is Didyme", he didn't need to touch my skin and read my thoughts to tell that I wondered why he was sad.

"Why?"

"Jane, dear one", he said but his voice was dropping. He sounded uninterested. Sad, too, at the same time.

"Marcus will be _so_ upset", he frowned. He was worrying about Marcus? What was up with Marcus and Didyme? Oh, right. _Love._ Yuck.

"It seems that you missed a couple of things to tell me, master", I felt the edging words threaten him, but of course I was only concerned why he failed to mention this to me earlier. I had no plans on telling Marcus. I didn't care about him.

"Marcus and Didyme had planned to go their own separate ways. I did not like it", he said. His voice was cold. His eyes were suddenly angry now.

"I saw it In Marcus's head last night. I'd wanted to get Chelsea let them stay, but her powers are only newly discovered and she cannot just influence that kind of _love_". I noticed he despised the word like I did, but not as much.

"Hhhhmmm…"

"Didyme is Marcus's wife. I have a wife, too, but you have never met her. The wives, including Caius's Athenodora live in this tower. Sulpicia- my wife- and Athenodora are in the garden. I let them go out."

I was about to ask a question, but Aro interrupted. How odd. He didn't behave like this. Must be the murder.

"Power is unfair. It is not balanced. If you want to be powerful, you will consider the best choice for yourself and yourself only. Power, my dear, is selfish."

"I know that." I truly did.

"Now, will you help me, my dear Jane?" Aro asked me with a beseeching dark voice. I knew his plan. He was going to frame his sister's death.

"Of course" I nodded. I was surprised by the eagerness of my voice, but I understood it well. I'd finally had someone understand my means of being powerful. Aro and I were the same selfish, powerful creatures. I was grateful he was my master.

I looked at him and he lifted my hand with warm eyes.

"Ah, Jane, you are such a comfort to me."

I could see I truly was.

* * *

"Marcus, my brother. I truly am sorry." Aro was still apologizing over Marcus's loss. Of course Marcus didn't know that Aro was really the one who killed Didyme.

I could see that Marcus did care for her. I could see they loved each other. _Love, UGH. _ Why couldn't people care about power more than love? HA! And to think that we were vampires.

I argued inside my head but kept a blank, smooth face. We were at the funeral with the Volturi "grieving", after all.

"Sister, do you have any plans on moving. You've been there for quite a while", Alec said. He was still wondering why I was doing nothing. I didn't tell him about the truth' I gave Aro my word.

"No."

"Very well then."

Hours passed, and everyone seemed to be quiet. We were all seated on the chairs arranged at Didyme's funeral. We looked frozen, and bored.

I was bored.

I decided to eavesdrop on Marcus and Aro's conversation. They were talking I one of the room's corners.

"Stay, Marcus. What good will it get you if you leave now? She is gone. There is nothing we can do."

Marcus thought for a while and finally decided. "I will stay."

"Splendid! You will learn to move on, brother. Do not worry."

At that, Marcus nodded and they both turned to head toward us. Aro smiled at me and I smiled back. We had our little secret.

* * *

**Yes, boring. But i promise to make it better. Soon. :D  
**


	14. Memories

**Okay, so this is the last chapter of "The Volturi: Jane's story". i gave much thought as to making i sequel, and i've decided. Yes, i'm going to make a sequel. **

**As promised, no big conflict here yet, so this isn't much of a big ending. **

**Enjoy. and wait for the sequel *wink :D**

* * *

Chapter 11

I stayed in my room completely careless of the time, and decided to do some reading. I'd been reading some of Aro's books, since they were mostly the ones of my taste- hate, action, adventure and loathe. None of those romance stuff Heidi kept all the time. I tried asking her for some books one time, and almost tortured her when she gave me the love books. She was lucky I saved them from the fire and her from the burning. I found it very insulting. She didn't know me at all.

It's been months since Didyme's death, and much to Aro's delight, Marcus stayed with us with the help of Chelsea's death of course.

_Ugh, Chelsea. Renata. Ugh. _I did not despise them, but I did not like them. Aro assured me I was his favorite; but that assurance did not erase the secret jealousy I felt when Aro found their powers amusing. Of course he found my powers more amusing, but, I could not stand his happiness for them. I was never the friendly one.

"Jane."

I sighed. Alec. It must be dinner time then.

"Coming", I said.

Heidi came with the usual number of "guests" and we fed to quench our thirst. I did not play with my food. Instead, to keep myself entertained, I annoyed Demetri. Again.

"Ahm, Jane. We just ate", Demetri said while looking at me. His expression made me laugh. I was clear in his eyes what his thoughts were: _Must I live forever with this annoying powerful girl? _I heard him ask Aro once. Ha!

I laughed darkly. "I'm bored", I said with my innocent smile, though everybody knew it wasn't so innocent.

After an hour, the others cleaned up while I sat in one corner. Aro did not like to see me clean up like a servant. I was never one for the servitude. Aro knew that.

I decided to stay in the balcony then, where I liked to stay when I was doing absolutely nothing. The balcony was beautiful. It was designed with vines and flowers all over the rails. It was placed exactly where the moon appeared just above the sky, and the start glimmered as the peaceful night went by. This balcony was fit for a princess.

It was then that I wondered if I was a princess. I was never the one for royalty. Never the one to likely spend my forever with crowns. Yet, I felt like one. I'd been so much happy, I forgot what it was like to be a pauper. My past life flashed before my eyes, and I was reminiscing my past. No more Helga's lame orders, no more Villagers' suspicious looks, no more inferiority. Alec was happier, too. We both had families now.

I was invincible than ever. I was a young immortal vampire with a power that can make anyone wish for death instead. I had an excellent brother and a master who prioritized me above all his other companions. My friends were powerful, too. Above all, everyone feared me, and that was the best part.

I was selfish, yes. But I was proud of it. Immortality was bound to do that to me. I chuckled.

So I realized I was no princess. Princesses were made with braided hair, dress in long gowns and marry handsome princes. They were noble and kind- completely selfless. I was the exact opposite. I cared only for myself and the love for others never competed with that. But I was not lonely. I was in bliss. I was different from the others- Alec and I were, and now, we had nothing to fear about it.

The moon came out, and it was full. It had been a perfect silver circle so bright that it made my skin glow, and it sparkled slightly the way it would have been under the sun. I was glowing. I sparkled.

Aro and Alec were suddenly just behind my balcony, smiling at the way I sparkled. Their eyes were warm, warm with adoration. They adored me. I looked back and smiled at my endearing family. Truly, they were mine now.

My life, my forever I realized, too, was just beginning. I was no princess, because they didn't get to live for eternity. They were not perfect. And I realized that I was.

I was not a princess, I was something more. I was perfect.

Embedded with not the most beautiful braids, but with looks that could literally kill. A power for defense and offense, and a family to love me. And to think I had forever. I smiled back at the moon. It seemed to smile back as it seemed to shine brighter and my skin was sparkling brighter, too.

It struck me that I had forever to live gloriously like this. I moved back and saw that Aro and Alec had already gone inside. I decided to go in now, too.

The night closed in deeper, and I sealed my memories and everything I thought about that night. My dead, cold heart suddenly felt warmer. My epiphany suddenly made me smug. Although, I didn't think it was an epiphany. It was just recalling what I seemed to know for a long time. The reason for hope in me.

I closed the balcony doors and dropped the silver curtains.

* * *

**Thank you so much for reading :)**


	15. Acknowledgements

**Acknowledgements**

**A story wouldn't be complete without a few acknowledgements.**

**Okay, so first of all, thank you to my Dear friend TimothyOnline for letting me discover fanfiction. A writer wouldn't be writing without a pen, (If you get the metaphor.)**

**A special mention to Stephenie Meyer (though she will probably never see this) for her phenomenal Twilight Saga. SM rocks. She is awesome.**

**Most of all, thank you to all my readers and reviewers. This story would have never existed if it weren't for your encouraging words and constant support. I truly am blissful for having people like you read my story. It was awesome sharing it with you.**

**You all inspire me.**

**Again, form the bottom of my beating heart,**

**THANK YOU.

* * *

**

**Disclaimer: All rights go to Stephenie Meyer. I am not her. **


	16. Epilogue

**Okay. Yes. This is the sequel. Hope you like it. :)**

* * *

**Jane's story: Rival**

It was just before Twilight and sun had halfway set. It was the perfect time of day today- the time it would end.

This was the moment she was going to end. She would be dead.

Seconds passed and she came floating across the meadow. Our crimson cloaks danced in rhythm to the trees' swaying. The wind howled softly and she was smiling at peacefully as the wind. Or was she?

Our blood-red eyes locked each other and It was a moment of stare down. I kept my face smooth as she smiled darkly towards me. How easily she intimidated me.

Her perfect, wavy blond curls bounced as she made her way through the field, but her eyes never moved away from me. She knew me well as I knew her, I realized.

Our eyes squinted and we both kept our faces smooth while our minds mentally prepared for battle. This was the battle we'd both been waiting for.

We breathed in synchronization and opened our eyes to see clearer. She was smiling at me. Again. I grumped. She chuckled. I was annoyed.

The clouds arranged themselves to hide the dazzling sun and it was time.

I'd finally met my match.

* * *

**Please do review and tell me if you like it. It may be obvious (the plot line, i mean) but i'm tying to make it more complicated to make it interesting. :D**


End file.
